Insomnia
by mayu masamune
Summary: Momiji-insomnia-panda./ONESHOT


**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated; Teenager**

**Genre; Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara meliukkan tubuhnya gelisah.

Ke kanan.

Ke kiri.

Telentang.

Tengkurap.

Bahkan nungging.

Semua cara sudah ia lakukan demi membuatnya tertidur. Tapi, nihil. Lagi-lagi ia terkena insomnia—penyakit tak bisa tidur yang akhir-akhir ini meracuni dirinya untuk tidak tidur sampai jam tiga pagi.

Ini membuat Gaara tersiksa lahir dan batin—sungguh.

"Argh!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya.

Frustasi.

.

.

.

"Matamu bengkak." Komentar Kiba sambil membuat balon dari permen karet mint yang dikunyahnya. Gaara melirik Kiba acuh.

"Insomnia?" tanya Kiba lagi. Gaara duduk di bangkunya dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya.

"Wajahmu kusut. Bete banget ya?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil nyengir. Gaara kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Berapa jam kau tidak tidur?"

"Semalaman?"

Kali ini Gaara menatap Kiba tajam, alisnya berkerut dan di dahinya muncul empat buah siku-siku. "Berisik!" gertak Gaara membuat satu kelas terdiam dan melirik mereka berdua. Kiba menelan ludah. Takut.

Baginya, Gaara insomnia sudah seperti induk macan yang kehilangan anaknya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis beriris lavender menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Bukan, bukan gerakan senam.

Bukan juga pemanasan saat latihan.

Tapi celingukan.

Kemudian lavendernya melirik beberapa lembar kertas yang tertumpuk di tangan kirinya. Terukir nama Sabaku No Gaara dipojok kanan kertas. Lalu nilai fantastis tercetak sempurna disebelahnya.

Dengan tinta merah.

Iya, tinta merah.

Bukan biru.

Belum lagi angka satu diikuti nol dibelakangnya menghiasi kertas itu.

Iya, angka sepuluh.

Maksudnya sepuluh dari seratus.

Keren 'kan?

.

.

.

"Pe-permisi." salam seorang gadis begitu memasuki kelas XII-2. Memang bukan kelasnya, ini adalah kelas seorang Sabaku. Iya, Sabaku no Gaara. Siapalagi memangnya? Cowok idaman semua wanita di seluruh penjuru Konoha High School yang punya karisma yang memancar meskipun ia sedang mengelap ingusnya yang turun saat musim dingin mulai menyelimuti Konoha—cukup, itu jorok.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung melihat asal suara. Berbisik-bisik kemudian.

"A-apakah benar ini ke-kelas Sabaku No Gaara?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaan agak takut. Kelas ini dikenal karena perangai muridnya yang kurang welcome pada murid kelas lain—termasuk dirinya.

Mendengar nama Gaara disebut, bagaikan petir di siang bolong, seluruh murid di kelas itu melotot dengan sempurna ke arah Hinata.

"A-ada apa?" yang dipelototi hanya menampakkan raut bingung.

"Gaara itu—"

"Minggir!" Belum sempat seorang dari mereka mewakili berbicara, seseorang menyeru.

Serta merta Hinata—beserta semua murid menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata Sabaku no Gaara yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Kubilang minggir," ujar Gaara lagi. Suara bariton itu membuat Hinata merinding. Bukan karena merdu, tapi santai namun penuh penekanan. Hinata bergegas menyingkir dari ambang pintu untuk memberikan Gaara akses untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Sampai kapan mau disitu?" tanpa disadari, kertas-kertas di tangan Hinata sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Gaara. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia seperti tersihir jade seorang Sabaku ini.

"I-itu—"

"Dari Kurenai-sensei kan?" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. _Dia bisa baca pikiran ya?_ Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi." Ucapan singkat Gaara itu sangat menohok Hinata. Dia bagaikan diusir oleh seorang raja yang hobi memerintah.

Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Hinata buru-buru menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada penghuni kelas tersebut.

_Tidak ramah,_ batin Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Habis darimana?" tanya Ino yang melihat teman sebangkunya itu kini menghela napas panjang.

"Me-mengantarkan kertas pada Gaara." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"APA?" Ino menjerit histeris, membuat berpuluh pasang mata mendelik ke arah mereka—merasa terganggu akan jeritan Ino.

"A-ada apa Ino?" Hinata bingung.

"Tadi, kau bilang Gaara?" cecar Ino lagi. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sabaku no Gaara yang beriris jade?" tanya Ino. Hinata agak berpikir—kemudian mengangguk.

"Yang punya tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya?" tanya Ino lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Terus terang, ia paling hapal tato kanji di dahi seorang Gaara yang hanya memilikinya dari sekian ratus murid di Konoha High School itu.

"Kau hebat Hinata!" Ino tiba-tiba mengguncang bahu Hinata.

"H-hah?" Hinata makin tak mengerti.

"Kau memang gadis yang beruntung! Bisa bertatap muka dengan Gaara—idola seluruh penjuru sekolah yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita hanya dengan jadenya saja." Ino memulai ocehan fansgirlingnya.

"Be-begitukah?" Hinata shock. Baginya, Gaara mengerikan. Dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya membuatnya terkesan seperti preman.

"Ayo tukar ruh denganku! Aku juga ingin menatapnya berlama-lama!" pinta Ino mustahil sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata.

"K-kau gila Ino." Komentar Hinata pendek.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-san, temui aku di ruanganku nanti pulang sekolah." Pesan Kurenai-sensei sebelum menutup pelajarannya hari itu.

"Ba-baik sensei." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar, Ino menyikut Hinata.

"Kau kena masalah?" Hinata mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

"Tolong kau ajari Sabaku no Gaara dari kelas XII-2 ya." Pinta Kurenai-sensei sukses membuat bola mata Hinata membulat.

"Kau tahu 'kan dia tidak sepandai dirimu. Kumohon bantulah dia, hanya tiga minggu kok."

_What the!_

Tiga minggu?

Batin Hinata menjerit-jerit.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus a-aku? Kan banyak yang lain." Hinata melakukan pembelaan. Baginya, bertatapmuka dengan Gaara saja bagaikan menatap mata elang, bagaimana tiga minggu belajar bersamanya? Bisa gila dia nanti!

"Hanya kau murid kelas Sains yang jadwalnya tak sepadat temanmu yang lain. Terimakasih bantuannya Hinata!" sebelum melakukan pembelaan lebih lanjut, Kurenai-sensei sudah melenggang cuek keluar kantornya—meninggalkan Hinata dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

Grogi.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau belajar!" ketus Gaara.

"Ta-tapi kau harus be-belajar!" Hinata bersikeras menjejalkan setengah lusin buku pelajaran tebal di meja Gaara.

Saat ini, hari ketiga mereka belajar bersama. Belajar dibawah pohon momiji salah satu hobi favorit Hinata—tidak dengan Gaara yang benci jika rambut merah batanya terselip daun momiji yang berguguran.

Merepotkan.

.

.

.

"A-ayo perhatikan!" perintah Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng. Ia lebih senang memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang lugu didepannya. "Aku memperhatikan kok," Gaara menyeringai. "Memperhatikan gadis didepanku."

Hinata blushing.

Hari ke sebelas terlalui.

.

.

.

"Se-sedikit lagi selesai, k-kau pasti bisa Gaara-kun!" semangat Hinata begitu Gaara mulai menggoreskan pena diatas selembar kertas kosong yang masih bersih tanpa noda.

"Sudah!" Gaara memberikan hasil goresannya pada Hinata.

"Sini kulihat," pipi Hinata langsung merona saat ia membaca hasil kerja Gaara.

_'Belle.'_ Tulis Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman yang sulit diartikan ketika melihat Hinata yang tersipu melihat kertas itu.

_Belle_?

Artinya cantik.

Maksudnya bukan authornya yang cantik, tapi Hinata.

Iya, Gaara bilang Hinata cantik.

Hari ke delapan belas berakhir juga.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, ka-kau tahu tidak," Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu Gaara menyahut.

"Hn?"

"Ja-jangan suka menggunakan pil tidur untuk meredakan insomnia." Jelas Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Tingkat kematiannya le-lebih tinggi daripada yang ti-tidak menggunakan pil tidur." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Kok kau tahu aku sering insomnia?" Gaara tersenyum licik.

"E-eh—aku sering dengar da-dari Ino," jelas Hinata.

"Pembohong! Dasar penguping!" ejek Gaara.

Hinata mendelik, "Enak saja!"

Gaara terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Kau lugu sekali!" ujarnya sambil membersihkan rambut indigo gelap Hinata yang terselip sebuah daun momiji berwarna cokelat yang berguguran.

"A-apa sih!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Akhirnya hari ke dua puluh satu terlalui.

.

.

.

"Hinata, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Nilaiku kini meningkat." Ucap Gaara tulus.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Sudah kewajibanku sebagai temanmu." Disusul kekehan ringannya.

"Ta-tapi, kau takkan insomnia lagi 'kan? Kemarin kan aku sudah me-memberimu sugesti a-agar tidur tepat tu-tujuh jam." Tanya Hinata.

"Nggak," Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tetap akan insomnia."

"K-kok gitu?" Hinata protes.

"Ntahlah, wajah cantikmu selalu terbayang di benakku kala malam." Gaara menatap langit senja.

"Ga-gaara-kun gombal!" Hinata berjengit.

"Tidak kok. Aku mau hadiah darimu." Tiba-tiba Gaara berbalik.

"H-hah?"

Sebelum Hinata melancarkan aksi protesnya, Gaara sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

Menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Mind to RnR?<p>

Gapunya plot. Alur yang aneh. Gajelas dengan berbagai miss-typo disana sini.

Ff ini jujur gapunya pegangan hidup, gajelas mau dibawa kemana alurnya-_- /headdesk

Akibat galau Westlife jadi gini nih /sowhat

Masih banyak hutang ff nih, jaa~

**Best Regards,**

**Mayu Masamune.**


End file.
